Dullahan
Yuuna Bai also known as Dullahan (pronounced DOOL-a-HAN), Is a ex-member of the Brotherhood of Shadow in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. She made her debut in Mortal Kombat Gold. Biography *'Mortal Kombat Gold: '"Dullahan belongs to a group called the Brothers of the Shadow, one of Quan Chi's best servers. She spied next to Noob Saibot the events happened in the Outworld and during the invasion of Earthrealm, only to inform to Shinnok and Quan Chi of what there happened. Now, Dullahan must help her leaders to conquer the Earthrealm." *'Mortal Kombat (2011)': "''Yuuna Bai was an inhabitant of Outworld, she lived in a town called Deraneus with her mother, Xiao Yuu Bai an warrior remarkable Cryomancer. Yuuna could never meet her father but she knew that someday she was going to meet him, but all in due time. Years later, her town Deraneus suffered a fatal destiny, everyone were massacred by an unknown army. Yuuna was beheaded in combat. She was later revived by the sorcerer Quan Chi in the Netherrealm, he talked about what happened, her town Deraneus was completely wiped out by an army commanded by Shao Kahn, Emperor of Outworld. All Cryomancers of Outworld were being exterminated because Kahn feared of their abilities and that someday they will turn against him. Yunna was angry about that. Quan Chi offered her a deal, if she would join his army, could get revenge against the emperor, Yunna accept without thinking twice. Now, Yunna became Quan Chi's assassin, and is now she called by the name that we all know now, Dullahan."'' *'Mortal Kombat X:' "Dullahan had served the sorcerer Quan Chi as his assassin for many years. After being released from control Chi Quan in defeating Shinnok in the hands of Raiden and his allies Earthrealmers, Dullahan was brought to the Special Forces and was there under surveillance. At some point, Dullahan began to help S.F giving all the information she knew about Quan Chi and his army. Dullahan had seen this opportunity as a good option to start from scratch and to forget all the mistakes she had committed while under the control of the sorcerer. Without the magic of Quan Chi, she no longer had good control with her cryokinetic skills. so she started to receive training Grandmaster Sub-Zero so she can better control her skills." Endings *'Mortal Kombat Gold: '(soon) *'Mortal Kombat (2011) (Non-Canonical): '"Despite having defeated and killed Shao Kahn, Dullahan not felt satisfied, she felt that something was not as it should be. Walking among the ruins of her town Deraneus, Dullahan met the thunder god Raiden, he revealed to her the truth of her death and what happened with her town. The real culprit of all was Quan Chi, the sorcerer had ordered his army to end Deraneus. Dullahan was only used by the sorcerer to do his dirty work. Enraged, Dullahan killed the sorcerer, but for killing Quan Chi and without his magic, the strength of Dullahan decreased. But despite that, she had finally avenged her death and that of her town Deraneus. Dullahan disappeared into the shadows of Outworld." *'Mortal Kombat X: '"Dullahan had discovered a new power beyond the unimaginable after having helped her Grandmaster Sub-Zero and the Lin Kuei to defeat Kotal Kahn and his forces. She had the power of black ice. In her old town Deraneus, experienced and high-ranking Cryomancers could manipulate this power without any problem. But for Dullahan this ability was very difficult to control without losing control and being consumed. She had to undergo an extensive training with her Grandmaster to be able to learn to handle without any problem her new ability. Soon, Dullahan would become in a black ice warrior powerful." Storyline Mortal Kombat (2011 video game) Before the Mortal Kombat tournament begins, Dullahan is seen among the participants. The first combat is that of Johnny Cage and Reptile, of which: Johnny is the winner. Then he is ordered to face Baraka. Johnny defeats Baraka and Shang Tsung orders him to kill him but Johnny refused to do so. Afterwards, everyone begins to leave, and with them Dullahan. The next combatient was Scorpion, who had demanded to fight against Sub-Zero (Bi-Han). But he faces Kung Lao and defeats him, then faces Nightwolf and defeats him. Raiden had a vision in which Scorpion killed Sub-Zero, and the latter would be reborn as Noob Saibot. When Raiden urged Scorpion to just defeat Sub-Zero and not kill him, neither of them knew that Dullahan had heard everything, she went with Quan Chi and told him everything she had heard. The sorcerer had to devise an alternative for Scorpion to kill Sub-Zero. When Scorpion faced Sub-Zero in the Netherrealm and defeated him. Quan Chi already knew what to do after what Dullahan told him and see that Scorpion was not going to kill Sub-Zero. The sorcerer showed him false images of Sub-Zero killing his wife and child, provoking Scorpion's wrath and causing him to kill Sub-Zero. In the Outworld tournament, in the coliseum, After Sub-Zero (Kuai-Liang, who had taken the alias of his older brother to honor him) will face Reptile and defeat him, Quan Chi sends Dullahan to fight the Lin Kuei ninja, of which Sub-Zero is the winner. And finally he confronts Scorpion and defeats him, but before he can kill him, the Lin Kuei cyborgs capture him and is taken back to the Lin Kuei Temple to be automated. Time later, Dullahan is seen again in Shao Kahn's throne room. There, Kabal tried to attack the emperor but Noob Saibot and Mileena prevented it. Both faced Kabal, but he defeated them. When Kabal tried to escape through the portal leading to Earthrealm. Dullahan tackles him from behind and they both fall into the portal and reach Earthrealm. They both fought and Kabal managed to defeat her. Dullahan is not seen again after her defeat by Kabal. Mortal Kombat X (Comic Series) (soon) Mortal Kombat X (2015 video game) A few years later, in the Earthrealm invasion, Dullahan was a loyal and deadly ally of Quan Chi. When Johnny, Sonya and Kenshi flew to the Sky Temple, they were attacked by Scorpion and Sub-Zero. When the helicopter crashes, Johnny manages to defeat them both. When Johnny, Sonya, and Kenshi were about to continue their way to the temple, Dullahan appears and prevents them. Johnny tells Sonya and Kenshi that he would reach them after defeating "Snow White". Dullahan and Johnny face each other in combat, resulting Johnny the winner. (more, very soon) Appearance Dullahan is high and very pale. Her eyes are blue-green with purple around the pupils. She wears a mask covering the lower half of her face, the top of your clothing is black and dark gray on a black, brown and red corset. Her pants are dark gray together with a brown belt with a gold buckle, use a long socks to half their thighs and boots dark brown. She has tattooed on her shoulders number four in roman numerals. Variations Vendetta: '''Dullahan gets the ability to teleport. has a bandana tied around her neck. '''Kold Demon: '''Dullahan can freeze her arms and legs to cause more damage to her opponent. Has ice horns on her head. '''Khukuri: '''Dullahan uses her Kukris to stab and rip her opponent, and others unique attacks with her Kukris. Has two Nepalese Kukries holstered behind her waist, she is also unmasked. Combat characteristics Having inherited the cryoquinetic abilities of her mother, Dullahan has the ability to control the ice. Unlike her mother, Dullahan had trouble controlling her cryoquinetic abilities, her powers were a little weaker, but in spite of that, she was a fierce fighter in hand-to-hand combat with or without weapons. When she was under Quan Chi's control, the sorcerer had used his magic to increase Dullahan's powers and thus she would have better control. But after being released, her powers diminished. Over the course of time, Dullahan has learned to control her powers thanks to her grandmaster Sub-Zero and his workouts. Dullahan's powers have increased significantly. Signature Moves '''Ice Ball: throws hard an ice ball to the opponent. Frozen Face: '''Dullahan freezes the opponent's face. ' '''Stunned:' Dullahan hits her opponent's throart with her elbow, the opponent is stunned for a few moments. Icebreaker: Dullahan breaks an ice ball on the opponent's head. Kold Smoke: Dullahan releases a cold smoke from her mouth and quickly freezes the opponent. Knee Strike: Dullahan grabs her opponent and gives them a strong kneed in the stomach. Night Night: Dullahan does a full backflip and hits her opponent with both feet. *'Get Down!: '''Dullahan grabs her opponent in mid air, and throws them down on the ground. '''In Your Face:' Dullahan grabs her opponent, tackles them to the ground and then hits them in the face with a ball of ice before getting off of them. *'Broken Face:' Dullahan breaks the ice ball on the opponent's face. Only Vendetta Variation Confusing Teleport: Dullahan teleports to the other side of the screen and punches her opponent from behind. Broken Arms: Dullahan teleports and appears behind the opponent, grabs both arms, pulling them back and breaks. Only Kold Demon Variation Frozen Arms: Dullahan freezes her arms to cause more damage to the opponent. Frozen Legs: Dullahan freezes her legs to cause more damage to the opponent. Ice Blade: Dullahan slams her ice sword down on the opponent's shoulder and drags the blade back. Ice Blade Toss: Dullahan throws her ice sword vertically towards her opponent. Ice Trap: Dullahan throws a small ball of ice on the ground. If the opponent steps onto it, they legs will freeze quickly. Only Khukuri Variation Chop-Chop: Dullahan grabs and stabs the opponent's chest with her Kukris It's High Noon: Dullahan leaps onto her opponent's chest and stabs on their shoulders until they fall down and then rolls off them. Kukri Toss: Dullahan throws one of the kukries sheathed behind her waist. *'Double Kukri:' Dullahan can throw two kukris. The second kukri can be delayed. Air Kukri: Dullahan throws a Kukri in the air. This has straight and diagonal commands. *'Double Air Kukri:' allows her to throw two kukris at a time. X-Ray - Breaking Bad: '''After stun the opponent with a kick in the lower jaw. Dullahan teleports then appear behind the opponent and gives a strong blow to the back, breaking their spine. Later, she returns to teleport and appear in front of the opponent to break an ice ball in the head, breaking their skull. (MK 2011) '''X-Ray - You are not so fearsome: '''After stun the opponent with a kick in the lower jaw. Dullahan strongly hits them on the head with a ball of ice, breaking their skull. Then, she punches them in the face with ice ball, breaking their skull even more. When the opponent falls to the ground face down and try to get up, Dullahan tramples their back, crushing their spine. (MKX) Other Moves '''Stay Down: Dullahan runs behind her opponent and around them waist with her arms, then she lifted and dropped back. Letting the nape of the opponent from hitting the ground. Fatalities Ice Punch: Dullahan freezes her arms and tackles her opponent to the ground and brutally hits them, leaving their head and face a bloody mess. (MKG) Cold Kiss: Dullahan removes her mask and gives her opponent a kiss on the cheek. The opponent freezes completely and explodes. (MKG) Frosted: Dullahan throws an ice ball at her opponent. The ice ball does not seem to have caused them any damage, until the opponent begins to freeze slowly. When they is completely frozen, Dullahan throws another ball of ice at the opponent, breaking they into many pieces. (MK 2011) Ice Stalagmite: Dullahan uppercuts the opponent into the air, immediately freezes the ground to form an Ice Stalagmite and the opponent is pierced by it upon falling down. (MK 2011) Head Kold: '''Dullahan freezes all the head of her opponent before wrest with the spine, the body of the victim falls to the ground. Finally, she looks for a moment frozen head of her opponent and then throw it to the ground breaking it into many pieces. (MKX) '''Mercilessly:' '''Dullahan uses her Ice Sword and stabs through the abdomen of the opponent, lifting it into the air before dropping of their knees. Finally she cut vertically torso of her victim. (MKX) Brutalities *'Brutality #1 - Dum Dee Dum: When Dullahan performs her '''Icebreaker, the opponent's head explodes. (MKX) * Brutality #2 - Kill Pop: '''When Dullahan performs her '''Stay Down, the opponent's head explodes on impact with the ground. (MKX) * Brutality #3 ''- ''Breaking Bad: When Dullahan performs her Broken Arms, she rips off the arms of her opponent. (Vendetta Variation) * Brutality #4 - Catch This: Dullahan throws her ice sword at the opponent, which then lodges into the opponent's chest, killing them. (Kold Demon Variation) * Brutality #5 - Bleeding Out: When Dullahan performs her Kukri Toss, she throws a kukri to the opponent's chest. the opponent falls dead to the ground and spilling blood. (Khukuri Variation) * Brutality #6 - End of the Line: Dullahan tackles her opponent to the ground and brutally hits them with a ball of ice to death, leaving their head and face a bloody mess (Secret) Trivia *She appears in the story mode of Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe, but it is not a playable character. *Her name comes from a creature belonging to the Irish Mythology. The Irish Dullahan. *Initially, her hair and her eyes were white. *Dullahan has a strong enmity and bitter hatred for Tanya. This is because Tanya had shown great disrespect to Dullahan and her town Deraneus. *When Dullahan was being re-designed, it had thought about changing her name by "Black Rider". But the idea was discarded to avoid comparisons with Erron Black. *Her Tournament Outfit is inspired by the Steampunk Style. Quotes ''Mortal Kombat (2011) *"Impress Me!" (Battle Cry)" ''Mortal Kombat X *''"You will not go anywhere."'' *''"Don't underestimate me, Cage. This is not like your silly movies."'' (to Johnny Cage) *''"What was the reason for doing that, Kung Jin?."'' (to Kung Jin) *''"You DON'T will put me down, nor with seven magnificent bullets."'' (to Erron Black) *''"You can't stop an avalanche."' '''(After defeating Erron Black) Additional Details (soon) Gallery MK vs DC Dullahan.jpeg|MK vs DC Dullahan Dullahan by bananalgue-da62ik5.png|(art by Bananalgue on DeviantArt) Dullahan vs Tanya by skwang-dal9q8y.jpg|Dullahan vs Tanya (art by Skwang on DeviantArt) Dullahan.jpg|MK Gold Dullahan (art by Zephyr-Quartz in DeviantArt) Mortal Kombat Dullahan.png|Dullahan's Standard Outfit. Dullahan's nepalese kukris.jpg|Nepalese Kukris Dullahan vs Erron Black.png|Dullahan vs Erron Black (art by Raccamagoocus on deviantart) Standard Outfit on MK9, Tournament Outfit on MKX.png|Dullahan's Tournament Outfit. Demon Cryomancer Dullahan.png|Her "Demon Cryomancer" skin Category:Female Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Cryomancer Category:Demon Category:Outworlders